darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Parts Delivery - Are they legit?
Back to 2009 Logs Lifeline Lockpick Shark Shark came down to Cubricon to get this mission hopefully closer to being done. He's in his crazy Cubricon disguise and he is carrying a case with parts in it. He heads for where Lifeline has her medical office and knocks. Lifeline calls out via the open bay door. "Come in." Shark walks to the bay door and waves, "Hey doc, got some stuff for you to look at here if you got a few moments?" he asks, setting the case down on a table. Lifeline says, "Just a few." She sets aside the fuel pump she was in the middle of rebuilding. "What do you have?" IF he had tires, they would be screeching right now as Lockpick whips around the corner, blowing right by Lifeline and shark. He halts quickly, hover jets going full blast "Close the gate NOW! lifeline! Gunners coming this way!" he states, quite alarmed. Shark pops the case open, inside are a few parts, a few are older, but a gyroscope system looks brand new. "I got these off a contact, hoping you could let me know if these are at all suspicious. Like are there serial numbers missing or if parts like these were reported missing from dead bodies or the like." He looks over at the skidding in Lockpick, "I got it." moving to hit button for the door to close it. Lifeline startles then looks at Lockpick and frowns, but let’s Shark deal with the hysterical mech. Lockpick transforms suddenly and runs UP The wall of Lifeline’s building as indeed, gunfire starts to approach REALLY rapidly as the doors start to shut... Shark stands by the door until they close, "So who you tick off and why you bring them straight to the doc?" Lifeline turns to look at the closing door as the sound of weapons fire filters through from outside. "What the SLAG is going on out there?" Note that she doesn't try to open any of the doors and SEE, she just asks. "It’s not ME. They're fighting each other! " Lockpick grunts as he remains up outside the building, flipping onto the roof as one car with several large guns pulls into the street, firing at a second one behind it. You say, "Wait the mobs are fighting? Great." "About time you realized it!" Lockpick states from the roof, using a short radio to call down to Shark. Shark radios back, "I'm not stupid, I know they fight. Just didn't know they came up this way." The car starts to breeze by the clinic, when suddenly a rocket flies out of the pursuer, blowing that one up and sending shrapnel and debris against the doors of lifelines' clinic. Lifeline glowers, about as dangerous as anyone's ever seen. "I've had enough of this." She stands up from her workbench and steps over to a small console set into the wall. She flinches at the explosion and the sound of shrapnel hitting the building, then quickly keys a sequence into the console and speaks in a quick, staccato tone, "Rival mobs are shooting up the area outside. Send patrols or by Primus, I'll deal with them myself and leave you to clean up the mess." She powers the console back down with a vicious jab at one button, then calls out in a tone that brooks no argument, "Both of you, get in here RIGHT NOW." Shark has been inside the whole time, he's no idiot.. unlike Lockpick who is on the fragging roof. "Calling in Metro-X huh? He better bring some buddies." he notes, peering out one of the windows carefully, "Didn't bring my weapons with me ... looks suspicious." he sighs. "I ain't getting down there!" Lockpick states simply. outside the door, the dust and debris clears, the singular armored car remaining. One gun tracks the doorway to focus on Lifeline, though he holds his fire "... Both of us? There is only one here." You say, "Don't /make/ me come up and get you." Lifeline just glowers and turns back to her workbench, making a concerted effort to ignore whatever is going on outside the clinic -- if anyone out there wants her attention, they'll have to knock on the door POLITELY then come inside. Shark peers and shakes his head, "If he isn't coming down I'm not poking my head up there to get it shot off." The mobster chuckles, pulling his guns back in as he peels out quickly, leaving the scrap metal all over the street. Shark moves back and fingers the gyroscope system, "So I was saying I need these checked over to see if they are at all suspicious." Lifeline starts pulling the varied parts from the box Shark brought. "This is going to take me a few days to examine them all thoroughly." She sets the box on the floor then looks at the parts for a moment before picking one back up and examining it more closely. "This part hasn't seen use in several years. There are bits of corrosion where a cleaning agent was used to remove all energon from it and then it was stored that way for some length of time." Shark nods in understanding, "I can way a few cycles, no problem. So long as I know for sure if any were taken in a sketchy sort of manner." he pauses, "I should get that list of known stolen parts for comparison." Lifeline nods, then hesitates and looks toward the ceiling. "He's still up there, isn't he?" Shark hmms, "Probably unless he left somehow without us noticing." he pauses and hmms, "Let me check if it’s all clear out there." he states, moving to check the outside via the window. Then he short radios, "Hey you up there?" to Lockpick. He can see the mobster left, "Looks clear. Nothing on scanner." Lockpick blinks a little bit and peers down carefully "... I suppose so. I suspect she wants me down there?" Shark smirks, "Do I /really/ got to tell you that answer." figuring the mech knows Lifeline well enough to not make her more grumpy. Shark opens up the small bay door so Lockpick can come in if he wants, "Oh and would you make sure that gyroscope system is the latest? I'd like to put that sucker to some good use..." he drifts off there, ".. if you know what I mean." Lockpick peers down at the door suspiciously, then flips down to land beside it and step in "I swear honest to primus I had NOTHING To do with that!" he notes immediately Lifeline says, "Right." She sets the one 'old' part back into the box, presuming that it doesn't qualify amongst the stolen or body-snatched parts and reaches for the gyroscope. She starts to examine it carefully. Not the /latest/ latest, but still quite new. Serial number blurred in an attempt to remove it... She reaches for a magnifier and a good old-fashioned grease pencil." Shark smirks at Lockpick, "And yet they followed you here. Coincidence? I think not." he states, then looks toward Lifeline, "I'll swing by later with a stolen list from some sources. If any of those are on it, we got ourselves a distributor that can be arrested." Lockpick glares at Shark, folding his arms "They weren't following me here. I came here to warn you cause I saw them COMING This way. " he notes simply. Shark hmms, and let's it be. He offers a wave to the doctor, "Take care," then heads on out the door to get those lists. ( Lifeline nods absently without turning to look at Shark, making a mental note of the partially legible serial number. That part goes back into the box and she keeps examining the items. "Lockpick, a word, please." Her eyes and hands may be focused on the parts, but she's fully capable of multitasking. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs